Como una maldición
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Su corazón va a estallar en mil pedazos si no sale rápidamente de esa habitación. Tenía que haberse prohibido a sí mismo entrar en aquel lugar en un primer momento, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.


**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, Glee _aún _sigue sin pertenecerme, y yo no veo ni un duro por hacer esto. Oh, if only.**

* * *

Como una maldición

Su corazón va a estallar en mil pedazos si no sale rápidamente de esa habitación. Tenía que haberse prohibido a sí mismo entrar en aquel lugar en un primer momento, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, pero pensó que sería capaz de controlarse al estar con otras personas hablando, distraído pensando en otras cosas.

Imposible.

Siempre le pasa lo mismo. Su corazón se empieza a acelerar en cuanto atraviesa las puertas y siente ese fuerte olor tan característico metiéndose hasta el fondo de su pecho, atravesando todo su cuerpo y quedándose dentro bien agarrado, sin que él pueda controlarlo. No deja de pensar que sus pulmones no podrán aguantar mucho tiempo respirando ese aire y se ahogará poco a poco, quedándose dormido pero en realidad intoxicado, sin que nadie capacitado para salvarle se dé cuenta.

Al montarse en el ascensor sólo puede pensar que el karma quiere que se quede ahí encerrado entre una planta y otra, completamente solo y con las luces fluorescentes medio fundidas, tintineando. Con el oxígeno justo para aguantar hasta dos segundos antes de que los operarios fuercen la puerta y la abran.

Las voces de la gente a su alrededor se le antojan voces de personas condenadas, voces de fantasmas. Todos ellos están ahí para ser tratados por otra persona, porque están _rotos_ y ellos mismos no son capaces de salvarse. Necesitan a alguien que les_ arregle_.

La planta de traumatología es la peor de todas en el recorrido, y curiosamente, como si se tratara de un maldición, es a la que siempre va a parar. Se le vienen muchos recuerdos a la mente, tantos que su cabeza acaba sobrecargándose y siente como si se fuera a desplomar allí mismo con el cráneo abierto, chorreante de recuerdos negros derramados por el suelo.

Sus padres tumbados en camas con miles de tubos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores enganchados a las venas de sus brazos y conectados a máquinas que no dejan de emitir pitidos.

Él mismo en otra cama, con la conciencia de un niño que no sabe lo que pasa, rodeado de médicos con batas verdes que no dejan de hablar entre ellos y apuntar en libretas con una caligrafía confusa, producto de la excesiva rapidez.

(Entonces aquel niño se da cuenta.

_Mis piernas. Hablan de mis piernas. ¿Estos señores saben qué les pasa? ¿Saben por qué no puedo moverlas?_

Pero no se atreve a preguntar, porque sus padres le han dicho millones de veces que no hable con desconocidos. Y él es un niño obediente.)

–Artie, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando –no hay respuesta–. ¿Artie? ¡Artie, por favor, contesta!

–Tengo que salir de aquí –es lo único que es capaz de decir, sin poder apartar la mirada del vacío negro en el que siempre se sume cada vez que el destino le lleva a ese lugar.

Alguien lo empuja fuera del hospital (él ya no es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, los brazos le tiemblan violentamente cuando intenta agarrar las ruedas para impulsarse), a salvo de las pesadillas, de los recuerdos de los horrores vividos a tan temprana edad.

Siempre sucede lo mismo cuando va al hospital, incluso cuando no es él el enfermo. Siempre los mismos recuerdos, y el temblor generalizado en todo el cuerpo, y el corazón que se le sale del pecho y el aire que le va faltando. Tiene que salir de ahí enseguida si no quiere volverse loco poco a poco. Todo el mundo (los adultos sobre todo, que no suelen entender muy bien todo lo que implica el concepto de _trauma infantil_), le dice que debe calmarse, que todo está en su cabeza y que debe aprender a controlar lo que siente su cuerpo para así poder enfrentarse a su miedo y superarlo, pero no es tan fácil. No es tan fácil porque ese lugar se llevó a las dos personas más importantes para él.

(Se los llevó a ellos como pudo haberse llevado a cualquier otra persona, a él mismo.  
Por qué no.  
Las posibilidades son infinitas una vez que entras).

En ese lugar su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ese lugar le hizo quien es ahora.


End file.
